Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to gesture identification, and in particular, recognizing finger motions to perform typing, navigation, and other actions on mobile devices.
Related Art
In a typical financial transaction involving a payment provider, a request is made to the payment provider to authorize a payment or a money transfer. The request is made by a payee, such as a merchant, seller, or recipient, or by a payer, such as a consumer, purchaser, or sender, when the payment is ready to be made. The payment provider may request certain information necessary to process the payment, such as a name, address, phone number, credit or debit card number, account number, payee information, transaction information, and/or other billing information from the payer. The payment provider then processes the payment request and returns an authorization, a decline, or other notification.
However, the size of the keyboard and display on a mobile device constrains the consumer's ability to type or enter needed information, such as billing or authentication information, resulting in difficulty in accurately and quickly capturing the input from the consumer. As a result, the user may make typing errors when entering information into a mobile device. This may lead to processing delays in the transaction, cancelled orders, and consumer frustration. Therefore, a need exists for users to be able to enter information via a mobile device without the disadvantages of conventional methods.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that reference numerals are used to identify similar elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.